Dommiel Rhindal
Dommiel Rhindal is a main character in Flagrante Delicto. He is known for being the husband of the Princess, Merridy Dolorin, best friend to the Crown Prince, Chalix Dolorin, and brother of Arilyn Rhindal. He is 6'3 and weighs 85kg. He is 22-26 years old, born in 589 Background When he was seventeen years old he became engaged to the twelve-year-old Princess, a prospect that pleased him from the point of view of gaining power, but he just viewed her as a child. His parents died when he was eighteen, making him head of the family, which comprised of just him and his little sister, Arilyn. Dommiel is a good friend to the royal family, Chalix and Jupiter especially, as they share a lot of similar opinions. Dommiel, like many men at court, wants power and the throne. He has no qualms about what must be done to get it, and is manipulative enough to plan and pull it off. His marriage to Merridy puts him in line, but he betrothed his sister to Jupiter as a way of getting another tie in the royal family. Dommiel is very controlling of Arilyn, he feels that as he elder brother and only male relative he has total power over her until she marries, and he abuses that. He often hits her, is emotionally and mentally manipulative, guilt trips and talks her down. As Merridy started to grow up and mature, Dommiel began to be even more pleased with his future bride. He was often suggestive towards her about their future life together. Dommiel isn't afraid to use people in whatever way he has to, and feels himself superior to others. Appearance Dommiel has blue eyes and blonde hair, family traits, put together with a handsomely angelic kind of face and slightly golden toned skin colour. He's tall and possesses a strong build, very handsome and he knows it. Personality Dommiel has an air of confidence and arrogance about him. He feel he's the best and has the skills to back it up. He is cunning and smart, likes to manipulate and control people. He's hungry for power and knows how to get it. He's a cruel person and has nothing against hurting others if he sees fit. Ambitions As with many men in the court of Chattel, Dommiel wants power and the throne for his own. His father was the king's advisor, and Dommiel himself is close with the royal family, so he has a taste for power but lusts after all of it. Strengths Dommiel is intelligent and he's strong, skilled in a variety of weapons, but he trained himself to be the best at the sword. He's highly competent in archery, if only to be able to contest Chalix at tourneys. He can joust, but the sword remains his strongest asset. Dommiel is manipulative, and he knows how to use all of his assets to his advantage. Weaknesses He possesses a high level of arrogance that makes him think he's untouchable. His utter faith in his skills leads him to be blind to the fact that someone might outsmart him. Often he sees the elaborate play, and can be foiled by something simple, something he thinks won't slip under his radar due to its insignificance. Habits When in thought, both he and his sister have a habit of pacing. Dommiel will often clasp his hands behind his back and stand straighter when telling a lie. He'll also give direct eye contact in any conversation, so it makes it hard for people to pick up on whether he's telling the truth or a lie if they can't pick up on other factors. He'll rake his hand through his hair when annoyed but in a position where he can't take it out on someone. Relationships 'Family' 'Arilyn Rhindal (595)' Arilyn is the only family that he has left after the death of his parents and as she's only a girl, he sees her as little more than his pawn in a game of manipulation. He abuses his power over her, and is open about the fact that he is manipulating things for his own favour. However, he sometimes uses the saying "I love you, this is for your own good, for both of us." And she's never sure what she thinks of him, because he hits her and guilt trips her, but he's still her brother so she feels conflicted about him. 'Friends' 'Chalix Dolorin (591)' Dommiel and Chalix get along extremely well, within the bounds of them both wanting power. They have a sort of friendly rivalry between them, which most often crops up at tourneys when they compete against one another. Both know that the other will likely be plotting against them, but they accept that and are otherwise fairly open about a lot of things. Chalix has no issues about any aspects of Dommiel's relationship with his sister, having his own dislike of Merridy, Dommiel's treatment of her doesn't bother him. 'Jupiter Dolorin (592)' Jupiter and Dommiel have a slightly more calculating relationship, as Dommiel knows that Jupiter is clever, so is a little more wary and careful with his words around him than with Chalix. Both of them enjoy mind games, and often contest the other, sometimes in jest, but sometimes with perhaps more devious intentions. Jupiter knows that Dommiel's marriage to Merridy puts him higher than himself in succession, and they have not the kind of physical competitiveness that Dommiel and Chalix have, but more a power play. Dommiel knows he's in a similar, if not higher, position to Jupiter, and constantly points thsi out. 'Love Interests' 'Merridy Dolorin (594)' Dommiel has been engaged to Merridy since he was seventeen and she twelve. At first it was good for him because of the power it would get him later, but as she got older and more beautiful, the prospect of his future bride became something he greatly looked forward to. He is constantly suggestive about their relationship, making remarks and touching her before their wedding. After, he doesn't need to show any restraint and takes what he wants from her when he wants it, he feels it's his right as a husband. He's abusive towards her and doesn't really love her, just sees her as something he wants that can help him get other things he wants.